totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Zakupowe szaleństwo minęło/@comment-25081289-20190421081332
... Kolejny odcinek, kolejne zaskoczenia, jednak jedno pozostaje to samo - świetnie rozbudowane opisy to coś czego naprawdę Ci zazdroszczę. Z pozornie prostej rozmowy o pierdololo potrafisz wyciągnąć coś więcej, to naprawdę godne podziwu. Oprócz świetnych opisów w odcinku pojawiło się coś jeszcze. Niepewność. Tak naprawdę ciężka atmosfera była bardzo wyczuwalna (nie licząc tych momentów, w których Kryśka i spółka próbowali ją rozluźnić) i wbrew pozorom nie chodziło tutaj tylko o mogące czaić się za każdym zakrętem stwory. Z racji, że czytam długo i odbiło mi się to podwójnie, ale naprawdę nie żałuje czasu który na to poświęcam. W tym odcinku działo się tyle, że chyba podobnie do Katie odniosę się do wydarzeń na podstawie danej postaci. Będzie po prostu prościej, a każdy w czymś się wykazał… Chase – Z odcinka na odcinek coraz bardziej lubię programowego „pieska”. Jego backstory, a przynajmniej część… imponujące, czy ciężko mi się to czytało… ciężko mi określić. Nie mniej potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, odczuć emocje które towarzyszyły mu gdy opowiadał całą historię Mary… czekam na więcej. Jeff – Troskliwość o przyjaciela gdy ten znajduje się w trudnej sytuacji… czyli odpłacił się trochę tym, gdy to Chase próbował go pocieszać i był przy nim. Scena w której wybiega do wracających z wyprawy ludzi… mogłem to sobie tylko wyobrazić, a na twarzy pojawił się wielki banan. Mary – Czerwony Kapturek również zyskuje kolejne punkty, nie jest już taka bitchowata jak kiedyś. Zabawna była scenka, w której prosto z mostu powiedziała o swoich potrzebach, wprawiając w zakłopotanie Chase’a. No ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc poznajemy Mary od zupełnie innej strony, od której nigdy jej nie widzieliśmy. Dion – Nie mogę w żadnym stopniu przyczepić się do sposobu w jaki sposób prowadzisz punka. Jest jeszcze lepszą postacią niż sobie wyobrażałem, a jego relacje są przemyślane i poukładane… mniej więcej. Trochę się obawiałem, że w pewnej scenie nadejdzie jego koniec, no ale… nie nadszedł, na szczęście. Chyba nadal liczy, że uda mu się z Shannon, ale słowa wypowiedziane przez Juniora stawiają sytuację w nowym świetle… Junior – Podobnie co Chase czy Mary, chłopak z każdym kolejnym odcinkiem mnie zaskakuje, w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu oczywiście. Z jednej strony pewny siebie, a z drugiej tak nieśmiały przy Fat Amy… naprawdę przyjemny balans. Osobiście uważam, że on i wspomniana wcześniej blondynka wkrótce się zejdą… o ile wcześniej coś ich nie rozdzieli. No a zabawa z sklepie na duży plus chociaż myślałem, że podczas tych wygłupów spotkają jakiegoś przeciwnika… nie spotkali, na szczęście. Fat Amy – Niewątpliwie Amy jest postacią, która nadaje temu domu charakteru. No bo jak nie ona to kto by szczekał… tzn. prosił o jedzenie z serduszkami w oczach? No właśnie. Dziewczyna ma ten sam problem co Junior, nawet Shannon ją rozszyfrowała, co akurat mnie trochę zaskoczyło… ale nie tak bardzo. Jej reakcja na pytanie o Juniora była wymowna i każdy z odrobiną oleju w głowie by się domyślił. No i dogaduje się z Krystynką, a razem tworzą świetny duet kabareciarek… istnieje takie słowo w ogóle? Shannon – Jej metamorfoza z odcinka na odcinek jest naprawdę zaskakująca i… niepokojąca. Gdy Junior ostrzegał Diona przed dziewczyną na początku pomyślałem sobie: What? Gdyby się tak jednak zastanowić to coś może w tym być, chociażby gdy chłopak miał inne zdanie w centrum to zarobił strzała w pysk. Agresja, troskliwość, śmiech… nie wiem co z tego wyniknie, ale na pewno będzie ciekawie. No i w końcu przestała płakać. Krystynka – Komiczna potęga ficka. Wiele razy to podkreślałem, ale babcia w The Xmas naprawdę wymiata, zdecydowanie bardziej niż w The Forest. Jej historie zapychacze może wiele nie wnoszą, ale naprawdę dają dużo jeżeli chodzi o atmosferę i potencjalne relacje. No i ta sytuacja z lodami w centrum… uśmiałem się, chociaż kto prowadzi stoisko z lodami w środku zimy? Daniel – Ten moment, gdy bezapelacyjnie zniszczył Billa swoim spokojem uderzając blondyna tam gdzie najbardziej go zaboli – geniusz. Ilu ludzi jeszcze zamierza w swój wyjątkowy i skuteczny sposób? Chociaż… Fiona się nie poddaje. No ale częściej niż zwykle ostatnimi czasy wymiotuje… jak widać żołądku ze stali to on nie ma. Chociaż ja mu się nie dziwię… po tym co widział. Wolfe – Chłopak wyjątkowo przybity w tym odcinku, nie potrafi poradzić sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją, a dodatkowo jeszcze Lukrecja kompletnie go zlewa. Szczerze, to wiedziałem, że sytuacja z ostatniej sceny The Forest się na nim zemści, no ale… że aż tak, to się nie spodziewałem. Mógł powiedzieć to dziewczyna wcześniej, no ale tego nie zrobił i mamy efekt taki jaki mamy. Chociaż osobiście uważam, że nie zasłużył na aż takie potraktowanie. Lukrecja – Jak dotąd ją uwielbiałem, sceny z nią były intrygujące i cieszyły oko, tak teraz… jej reputacja u mnie podupadła. Po pierwsze to od początku odcinka zachowuje się trochę jak dziecko, któremu zabrało się lizaka, a te w rezultacie nie będzie się odzywać, bo nie. Owszem rozumiem, że po obejrzeniu taśm z Constance mogła być… wkurzona delikatnie mówiąc, ale ona zamiast o tym porozmawiać to woli zgrywać wielką pannę. Czara goryczy przelała się w markecie, gdy zwyzywała Wolfa od.. właściwie to łatwiej było by wskazać czego o nim nie powiedziała. I ten tekst, że był słaby w łóżku, podczas gdy niedawno był ładny opis gdzie dziewczyna nie mogła za nim w tych „zabawach” nadążyć. Szczerze, hipokryzja… kto kogo tam zaciągnął? Na takie potraktowanie chłopak nie zasłużył… no i jeszcze coś. Skoro martwi się tylko o siebie od tego momentu, to powodzenia. Ciekawe czy Fifi też zostawi na pastwę losu gdy trzeba będzie… Overreacted wiem, ale naprawdę… mphrf... O i jaki długi punkt wyszedł. ;u; .#TeamWolfe Fiona – Było jej mało, ale zrobiła tyle by ponownie zabłysnąć w moich oczach. Jej postawa zdecydowanie chłodniejsza i rozsądniejsza niż „koleżanki”. Oby tylko nie przypłaciła nią życia, pamiętamy co mówił Bill o niedźwiedziach… Bill – No cóż… miałem pewne przeczucia co do jego osoby i chyba się sprawdziły… (sprawdza poprzednie reakcje…) Zgadza się, Bill nie był człowiekiem, właściwie to nie jest bo to, że zniknął gdy Shannon ocaliła Diona z rąk oprawcy nie oznacza, że już go nie zobaczymy. Wspominałeś, że w połowie rozgrywki zniknie i słowa dotrzymałeś. Zabrakło mi trochę tego grania Chase’owi na nosie, no ale i tak było świetnie. Svetlana – Naprawdę liczyłem, że wróci i opowie co się właściwie stało… no ale, nie wróci, została pokonana przez schody… what. Zdziwił mnie w sumie brak potworów, no ale w tym odcinku to chyba blondyn miał pokazać swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Z resztą, sam market chyba był dość niebezpieczny. Zastanawia mnie tylko… gdzie się podziali mieszkańcy Mistletoe Wood? Ocena: 9/10 Fav: Fiona, Junior, Daniel, Dion, Krystynka, Jeff, Chase, Mary Neutralni: Shannon, Fat Amy, Wolfe Zawiodłem się na Lukrecji...